


失去 Loss （ABO）

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 为了防止孩子妨碍自己的工作，威尔在未与汉尼拔商量的情况下选择了流产，这伤害了他的生育系统，而雪上加霜的是，与此同时，汉尼拔身边出现了另一个魅力十足的Omega……
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	失去 Loss （ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 流产提及  
> 克拉丽丝不是第三者，无背叛，有的只是医生对威尔的心灵操控

威尔本以为自己会平静地告知汉尼拔这一消息，未料在等候室他便开始剧烈地颤抖，而那由内而外渗透出的绝望恐惧的信息素则在医生打开门的一瞬间如粉尘般爆破在空气中。  
医生一如既往地温文尔雅，他温柔地注视着威尔，露出了困惑的眼神。  
威尔深深呼吸一口气，平复情绪，“我去做了人流。”  
汉尼拔没有说话，威尔睁大眼睛想看清他的表情，可是无奈泪水已然涌出，整个世界被模糊成斑斓的色块，“我……”  
他哽咽着说不出话来，庆幸的是下一秒医生修长的手指已然附上了他的嘴唇，“嘘，”医生把Omega搂进怀里，“你应该叫我陪你的，你不该独自承受这些。”  
威尔不再忍耐，他把脸埋进汉尼拔名贵的西装中悲痛恸哭，他的泪水滑落如断了线的珍珠般快速滑落，每一瓣都破碎成威尔心脏如今的形状。  
待威尔宣泄完情绪，夜色已经深了。他不知何时来到了医生的卧室，侧躺在医生结实的胸膛上，眼睛红肿，脸颊上都是干黏交错的泪痕。他开口，声音嘶哑难听，“你怪我吗？”  
医生的声音从头顶传来，“你跟我说过，你一步步走到今天有多不易。”  
“我不是那种被Alpha束缚，温驯听话，乖乖留在家里相夫教子的Omega，我不想过那样的生活，汉尼拔，你知道的，你懂我的，对吗？”Omega一边向Alpha宣告独立一边紧紧依附在Alpha身上，脆弱得好像汉尼拔否定他一句他就会精神崩溃，“那个孩子只是发情期的一个意外，我应该解决意外的，我做的没错，对吗？”  
“我知道，威尔。”汉尼拔温柔地回应着威尔，在他柔软的卷发上印下细碎的吻，每当这时，他便不再是威尔的爱人，而只是一个尽职尽责的心理医生了，“平复呼吸，你需要休息。”  
“你怪我吗？你不怪我吧，你不会责怪我的对吗？”Omega神经质地询问着，Alpha反复回答着我理解你。  
于是威尔沉默了。  
他知道他并没有得到汉尼拔的原谅。

“你认为这件事我做对了吗？”威尔抱着手臂靠在座椅上，对面是优雅地交叠着双腿的美女心理医生。在汉尼拔与他正式交往之后，他便被转诊给彼地丽娅。  
“人流？”彼地丽娅轻柔地询问，在注意到病人在听到这一词汇脊背立刻僵直后她立刻把话接着说了下去，“这要看站在谁的立场上。”  
“我的立场上。”  
“你认为是对还是错呢。”  
“是对的，我本是独立的个体，倘若我诞下汉尼拔与我的骨肉，我定会把全部重心都放在如何经营我的家庭上，那么我在FBI苦苦奋斗的十几年便化为了泡影，我依旧没有摆脱Omega只能依附于Alpha的定论。”  
“那么在汉尼拔的立场上呢？”  
威尔露出了痛苦的神色，他收紧了抱住的双臂，就好像一个人的拥抱能给他多大支撑一般，“我知道汉尼拔想要构建一个家庭的欲望有多强烈。”  
“你认为你伤害了他。”  
“我确实伤害了他。”  
“那么你做错了吗？”  
Omega小幅度地颤抖起来，他仓皇而焦虑地摩挲着无名指上的银圈，垂着眼帘眼神到处乱飘，“我不知道。”  
优雅的女性Omega轻轻叹息，“你知道的，威尔。”  
“我骗了他。”威尔定定看向地毯，就好像能盯出什么答案一般，“我向他隐瞒了一些事情。”  
“什么事情？”  
“这次流产伤害了我的生殖系统，我再也不能怀孕了。”  
“为什么要隐瞒？这难道不是值得庆祝的好事？”  
接收到病人的怒视，女性Omega露出了温雅的甜笑，“你不想要孩子，这样难道不是一劳永逸？”  
“这不一样！”威尔低声怒吼，像被人侵占了领地的小兽。  
“有什么不一样，你不想要孩子，而你也不能生育，你的后顾之忧被彻底清除了。有什么不一样？”  
威尔无力回答心理医生尖锐的质问，他只是摇着头，低声说着这不一样。

*

这本来就不一样。  
FBI特聘探员冷着眼看着面前的场景：男Alpha和女Omega有说有笑地走进来，一个高大温雅，一个娇小活泼，仿若天成佳偶。  
“威尔。”汉尼拔的声音透出明显的轻快，他疾步走向爱人，威尔被动地接受Alpha的拥抱，在心里恶毒地揣测着汉尼拔轻快的声音是源于那名女性还是自己。  
“这是史黛琳。”黑人警长向威尔介绍，女警在被点到名字时挺直了脊背，她在顶级上司与前辈们从容自若地自我介绍，“我是克拉丽丝·史黛琳，实习探员。”  
她昂着头，微微抬起下巴，虽然是Omega，却有着Alpha般的气势。  
“你好。”威尔微微一笑，史黛琳莞尔，“久仰您的大名，我十分钦羡您敏锐的直觉和共情能力。”  
威尔依然笑着和小女孩寒暄，内心却渐渐冷硬了，——汉尼拔全程都在注视着史黛琳，却没有看他一眼。  
他嫉妒了，嫉妒如同纷繁缠绕的藤蔓，生生将他的心脏勒紧，直至其血肉横流。  
回到家中，Omega急切地扑进Alpha的怀里，狼狈地向他索求着吻，Alpha温柔地回应了，待汉尼拔亲吻上威尔唇角时，威尔发问，“她很特别？”  
“她非常特别。”  
“有多特别？”  
“和你一样特别。”  
威尔反口狠狠咬破了汉尼拔的下唇，“我讨厌你这样说话。”  
“我诚挚地道歉，吾爱。”汉尼拔眯着眼睛，露出回味的目光，“她是殉道的牧羊女，羔羊夜夜在她耳边沉默地尖叫哭泣，她无可奈何。”  
“我讨厌你故弄玄虚的隐喻。”  
“话说透了，就没有趣了。”  
威尔无言以对，他知道有趣与否是爱人看待事物的唯一标准。  
待他沉下身子，缓缓吞下汉尼拔的利器时，趁着医生难得的怔忪迷茫之刻，威尔再次提问，“她和你是一类人吗？”  
“我们截然相反，却又惊人地相同。”  
“为什么相反？”  
“因为我耳边没有羔羊在哭泣。”  
“为什么相同？”  
“因为我们都是上帝。”  
“你和我是一类人吗？”  
“不能这样说。”医生翻身将侧写师压在身下，赐予Omega带着无尽爱意的深吻，“你是我缺失的肋骨，遗失的半片灵魂，你和我契合得天衣无缝，我的至爱，我的半身。”  
威尔姑且选择相信汉尼拔。  
他放松身体，纵容地诱导Alpha用利齿咬破他的脖颈，用结卡住他的身与心。

威尔讨厌史黛琳。他讨厌她过于艳烈的信息素，讨厌她Alpha般的决断力，讨厌她如此独立，如此好强，却愿意在汉尼拔面前垂下眼帘，露出喉咙。  
不会有比这更示弱的Omega姿势了。这是威尔从未向汉尼拔做过的。他向来强调的是他和汉尼拔足够的平等，他没必要向医生示弱。  
可是当其他Omega露出如此讨好的模样时，威尔的心脏却在痛苦地灼烧。  
“又一个拜倒在莱克特医生西装裤下的。”贝弗利小声向威尔感叹，这位女Beta并不认为这有什么罕见的，莱克特向来是社交圈的好手，他有能力让全世界崇拜他。  
“这次不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？”贝弗利撇撇嘴，“你感到危机吗？不可能吧。你知道莱克特医生是多么忠诚的一位Alpha的，不可能。”  
威尔冷冷地沉默着，灰绿的眸底覆了一层深重的阴霾：可这次，汉尼拔面对的Omega不一样。

*

“……最后我在温斯顿的窝里找到了我的另一只袜子，这时我才知道，温斯顿是用这样的方式阻止我去上班。”青年说完，忍俊不禁，笑声从他的唇边散溢出来。  
只是对面的心理医生脸色凝重，“威尔，发生什么事情了吗？”  
“发生什么事情？完全没有。”威尔一脸困惑，“你为什么会这样问？”  
“威尔，永远别试图对你的心理医生撒谎。”美丽的金发女人浅浅叹了一口气，饱含怜悯的双眼格外精致动人，“每当你感到紧张焦虑又试图掩盖时，你总会一刻不停地讨论你的狗狗。”  
她不知道汉尼拔对威尔做了些什么。毕竟当时汉尼拔花了很大精力才使威尔认识到那些狗狗只是宠物而非他的精神寄托。  
他的精神寄托是他的Alpha，现在，莫里哀不禁要大胆地推断，这只Alpha自己放在威尔心中的锚被打碎了。  
威尔脸上轻松的笑容消失了，他沉默许久，终于开口，“我和史黛琳一同去解救被绑架的儿童，还有汉尼拔。”  
“史黛琳对汉尼拔示好了吗？”  
“没有。”  
莫里哀挑挑眉，动作格外优雅动人。  
“她向瑟瑟发抖的孩子们微笑，柔声安抚他们，用信息素和拥抱抚慰他们。”  
“她向孩子们展现了她身为Omega所拥有的的母性特质。”  
威尔赞同地点点头，犹疑着补充，“我想，也许不仅仅是向孩子们展示。”  
“你认为她在向汉尼拔展示，——她是一个合格的伴侣，将来会成为一位称职的母亲。”  
Omega沉默了，防御性的气息从他周身逸散出来，同为Omega的莫里哀感到一丝不适，这又是威尔的另一个与众不同之处，身为Omega，他的气味并不香甜温软，相反，他的信息素十分清冽，且带着攻击性。  
“威尔？”  
“抱歉。”那质冷疏离的信息素味道瞬间消散了。  
“你感觉她侵犯了你的领域，因此而心情糟糕。”莫里哀论断似的总结道，又疑惑地眯眯眼，“那么你为什么紧张焦虑呢？”  
被步步紧逼的侧写师努力抑制着用信息素示威的冲动，掩面叹息，“我的朋友，别明知故问。”  
“你后悔做那次流产了。”  
“我不知道。”  
“你后悔了，你本以为你不想拥有子女，可是当这一切从多选题变为单选题时，你后悔了。”  
“我说了我不知道！”  
女医生收回了犀利的言语，又恢复了平和温柔的模样，“也许你应该试着信任汉尼拔。”  
“我信任他，我只是……不相信我自己。”  
当那被汉尼拔赞誉说有着羔羊特质的女警炫耀似的展现出Omega所有的魅力时，困惑不解和暗黑的负面情绪同时击中了他，他不能理解那些软弱可欺的Omega特质到底有什么可炫耀的，又恶毒地愤恨着当史黛琳娴熟地展现这一切时，那些Alpha们竟当真露出了迷恋的眼神。  
汉尼拔当然没有迷恋，他只是赞赏。可是获得汉尼拔的赞赏已然是至高无上的荣誉。  
他并没有那些令汉尼拔赞赏的特质，汉尼拔又是为了什么而选择他呢。  
“威尔，”女性声音再次把他召回现实，“假如再给你一次机会，你会怎么做？”  
他会怎么做呢。因为现实过于绝情，对于生育这一件事已然万念俱灰的Omega显然从未思考过这个问题。面对女医生的询问，他认真地困惑起来。  
他会欣然接受自己怀孕的事实，顺从而欢喜地奔向每一个Omega注定的命运吗。

他不知道。  
威尔吻着心理医生的嘴唇，脑海中除了氤氲的热气就是莫里哀留给他的问题。  
“我已经和杰克请好假了，发情期你要好好在家休息。”汉尼拔关切地嘱咐着，而令他惊奇的是威尔并未像从前那样露出无力而愤恨的神情。  
心理医生忍不住开始担忧自己的伴侣，“威尔，你最近很奇怪。”  
“有吗？”Omega艳丽一笑，轻飘飘转换了话题，“你找到羔羊在史黛琳耳边哭泣的原因了吗？”  
汉尼拔露出一个颇为自得却十分收敛持重的笑容，“我找到了。她的本质并非天使，却渴望拯救众人。”  
“我并未察觉你所说的这些特点。”  
“你共情她了？”医生挑起一边眉毛，丝毫没有隐藏自己的诧异。  
威尔十分厌恶自己的能力，而他人的负面情绪很容易让生性敏感多疑的Omega精神崩溃，因此除非迫不得已，他不会轻易共情他人。  
怀中的人紧闭着嘴不说话，只是无意识磨蹭着医生毛茸茸的胸膛。汉尼拔的胸毛总让他联想到某些凶猛残暴的野兽，可是事实上他的爱侣确实令人惊讶的温和优雅，这违和的怪异感总是深深困扰着威尔。  
他并不知道从某种程度而言，他对汉尼拔的推测一点也没有错。  
当Alpha忍耐着伸长手去摸床头柜上的安全套时，威尔嘟嘟囔囔地阻止了他，“宝贝，不然你会怀孕的。”  
“我不会。”威尔因情动而泛红的眼睛此刻留下了晶莹的眼泪，明明在发情期，他却只觉着凉，“贫瘠的土壤孕育不出果实。”  
“可是Omega的子宫并非贫瘠的土壤。”汉尼拔温言道，却还是尊重了威尔的阻止。  
毕竟汉尼拔也是很想要一个孩子的。威尔在心里揣测着，享受着爱人怀抱的温暖，心脏逐渐变冷僵硬。

*

当他发情期结束归回FBI时，史黛琳和杰克刚刚破获了“水牛比尔”案件。这一案子让史黛琳声名远扬，弗雷迪甚至大肆宣扬史黛琳这位后起之秀已然代替了威尔。  
那样正合我意。FBI特别探员在心里冷冷地腹诽。  
他从未喜爱过FBI赋予他的荣誉，他们对他的能力有多少溢美和惊叹，就有多少厌恶和恐惧。一些能力不够的同事们还会嫉妒，嫉妒总是引起莫名的排斥和攻击。  
最近没什么要案发生，威尔正常地上课授学。今天的课程还未开始，正当他浏览教案时，史黛琳走进教室。  
威尔不自觉地僵直起来，他在内心不禁好奇，为何同为Omega，同样对汉尼拔有着重度依赖，年龄又相似，为什么面对阿比盖尔他只当对方是女儿，而面对史黛琳，他却总是忍不住要防备警惕。  
“格雷汉姆先生，早上好。”女孩露出干练而甜美的笑容。  
“你好。”记得当时史黛琳还在这间教室上过课。  
“我今天来，是想请您转达我对汉尼拔的感谢。”  
她叫他汉尼拔。心里的弦一点点绷紧，威尔内心的声音叫嚣呐喊着，面上却云淡风轻，“感谢什么？”  
“这次多亏他的提示，我才能够抓住水牛比尔。”  
“他只会赐教那些他认为值得的人。”  
汉尼拔在你的发情期给史黛琳做了提示和指导。威尔内心的声音恶毒了几分。  
史黛琳露出了有些羞涩的笑容。  
乡下来的小女孩。力图打扮得时髦以融入这个都市。对父亲怀有特殊的感情。骄傲而急切地想要证明自己。好强却依从。表面放荡不羁，内心却是遵从着父亲的教育，是最传统的Omega。想要找一只适合自己的Alpha，结婚生子。  
侧写师在内心毫不留情地共情着眼前的女孩。又听到史黛琳说，“请帮我转告他，我耳边的羔羊已经停止尖叫了。”  
威尔沉默了。

*

又是一日阴雨天，威尔望着窗外，感到一阵困乏。有礼貌的叩门声，他的Alpha在得到应答后推门而入。  
“我来接你回家。”  
“我有带伞。”说话间，威尔又懒懒地打了个哈欠。  
他现在已经不需要担心汉尼拔在接他下班时和史黛琳偶遇了。  
因为他调换了工作。现在的他，成了名副其实的教员，正式和FBI行为科学小组脱离了联系。他知道最近杰克正带领着他新的猎犬史黛琳追查着开膛手的一系列新杰作，他感到好奇，却不如以往执着了。  
威尔有了更重要的事情。  
“宝贝今天有欺负你吗？”汉尼拔充满爱意地抚了抚威尔的卷发，后者随即露出如花笑靥，“我把早餐和午餐吐出来了，而且对于晚餐毫无胃口。”  
“你会在看到晚餐的一瞬间惊喜的。”  
“对此我持质疑态度。”  
汉尼拔微微笑了，并不反驳丈夫的伶牙俐齿。  
威尔站起身来，习惯性地被揽住腰。他刚刚怀孕一个月，腰肢依然纤细，胸部依旧平坦，但是再过一段时间，他的身材会逐步显现出一个孕期Omega该有的模样。  
他对此包含感激。  
当时他纠结万分，却最终选择把史黛琳令他困惑的话语转告给汉尼拔，后者露出饶有兴致的模样。  
他和威尔解释他在做实验，看他能不能不通过持续性的治疗而仅仅只是简单而零碎的对话消去一个人的童年阴影。  
他厌恶汉尼拔的实验，他厌恶一切能够吸引汉尼拔兴趣的存在。可是他不知道该如何阻止。  
多么可悲，他和汉尼拔相爱多年，他却始终没有学会如何向Alpha撒娇。  
这时候，他的幸运到来了。起初的不适他只当是可悲的假孕，可是当汉尼拔带着他去医院做了检查，他想向爱人坦白自己不能生育之际，奇迹降临。  
威尔发自内心地感谢这个孩子。有忠诚而温柔的Alpha守在身边，工作环境宁静而安全，腹中还孕育着两人将来的子女。这难道不是每一个Omega梦寐以求的吗。  
现在的他已经全然不理解为什么他对孩子弃之如断梗，又为何执着毫无道理地追求独立了。  
汉尼拔为威尔打开车门，后者理所当然地坐了进去，与从前拒绝汉尼拔提供这些服务并痛斥他为高高在上的Alpha绅士的暴躁猫鼬判若两人。医生满足于威尔的改变。  
他爱独立的威尔的敏感易怒，共情能力和灰色特质。他也爱为人妻的威尔的温顺乖巧，百依百顺和对幼崽的期待喜爱。  
也许他应该宴请莫里哀了，毕竟威尔的转变有一部分得益于其心理治疗时隐晦却极具煽动力的心理暗示。这违背了女医生的职业道德，不过她总会从汉尼拔身上得到更大的好处的。  
肉食就用那位帮助汉尼拔欺骗威尔的产科医生罢。  
“史黛琳最近怎么样了？”副驾驶座上的Omega轻描淡写地询问，看似不甚在意，指节却握紧到泛白了。  
心理医生用同样的冷淡语气作回答，“我不知道，也不感兴趣。”  
身边的Omega散发出甜蜜而满足的味道。  
史黛琳？汉尼拔冷漠地咀嚼着那聪明伶俐的Omega的名字。如若他不曾遇见威尔，也许他还会对她产生一些好奇。  
可是当一个人看到了汪洋的大海，又怎会再在意一隅清泉。  
这只不过是他催化威尔转变成一名合格Omega的一环，毕竟心理医生知道嫉妒在某方面而言也是一种良药。  
他能预料到那位女性Omega的结局。她会因出身而被其他人嘲笑，又会因其能力而被所有人嫉恨，她在FBI饱受误解而非议，当她逐渐看透这个已经腐烂的机构，  
要么同流合污，要么玉石俱焚。  
但那都是其他人的事情了。  
现在的汉尼拔，只在意他的艺术品和他的Omega。  
当然，还有他们未出世的，饱含汉尼拔对这人世间残存的几分温存的孩子。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 本人Lofter：珣草 http://xuncao691.lofter.com/  
> 突然发现自己的很多文被屏蔽了，没有被告知，也没有任何提示，唯一存在的是文章下面的一行红字，而且申请解屏的操作很复杂  
> 2015年进驻LOFTER，有些被伤害了  
> 于是缓慢地把文都搬运到AO3上ing


End file.
